legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mappi
Mappi (マッピ) is the third-in-command of the Gehrich Gang below Lenus. However, even though he is third-in-command, he is Gehrich's right-hand man. Story Mappi has very low intelligence and appears not very tall, although it is difficult to say for sure; he prefers a scampering four-footed gait, running on all fours like a beast. He is first encountered in the Barrens where after a brief fight, he steals Dart's Red-eye Dragoon Spirit, much to the dismay of the group and even more so Rose. The next time the party encounters him is in the Home of Gigantos, where they fight him and the gang leader, Gehrich. After the fight, he makes one last and futile attempt to best the party. "I'll smash you!" he says, and then slumps to the ground again. But as he does so, a tremor shakes the entire temple; a huge statue arm collapses down towards the party; Kongol arrives in the nick of time, catching the giant pillar and throwing it over the edge, saving everyone. The fact that such an important item as the Red Eye Dragoon Spirit was hidden away and never mentioned by Gehrich probably means that Mappi never told Gehrich about it, since Gehrich would probably have been smart enough to connect the sudden appearance of a powerful object and the sudden appearance of his powerful Rouge Arts master as being possibly related. Battle at Barrens The heroes encounter Mappi and two others from the Gehrich Gang in Barrens. He cannot be attacked until both Crafty Thief minions are killed. This battle will almost certainly require using an Angel's Prayer due to "Throat Slit". In this fight, there is no way to protect against it, but be sure and pick up the Talisman in the Valley of Corrupted Gravity. *'Diamond Claw': Mappi runs up and slashes an enemy with his claw. *'Vanish': Mappi disappears into thin air immune from all damage. Mappi will only use this ability if there is at least one other Crafty Thief on the field *'Throat Slit': Mappi slits the throat of a party member killing them instantly (Can't Combat) Battle at the Home of Giganto Now that you have the Talisman from the Valley of Corrupted Gravity, one character, at least, is safe from Mappi's Throat Slit. They say that living well is the best revenge, but in the second battle, revenge is just staying alive. Mappi is still the highest priority target. These are his abilities: *'Diamond Claw': Mappi runs up and slashes an enemy with his claw. *'Vanish': Mappi disappears into a thin air immune from all damage. Mappi will only use this ability if Gehrich is still alive. *'Throat Slit': Mappi slits the throat of a party member killing them instantly (Can't Combat) *'Dancing on Your Grave': Mappi does a series of attacks that end with him throwing you to the ground and stomping on you and laughing. *'Double Team': Mappi and Gherich team up on a party member. Mappi will only use this attack if Gherich is still alive. Gehrich will say "Mappi, go!" External Links *Let's Play Legend of Dragoon - Gameplay Walkthrough - Part 19 Barrens + Donau Mappi might have been just another bandit on the road, dispatched in minutes, if not for the events that unfold after 8:52 Category:Villains Category:Boss Category:Dark Element Category:Home of Gigantos Category:Barrens Category:Disc 2 Category:Can't Combat